Pestilence's Plague
by Inlovewithcomedy99
Summary: Feeling neglected and undermined by his brothers, Pestilence designs a new disease, more deadly than has ever plagued the Earth before. However, once the Darkness adds her own special ingredient to the mix, the results are even more horrific than he could have ever dreamed of. Finally he has the fear and respect he has craved all his life... Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Feeling neglected and undermined by his brothers, Pestilence designs a new disease, more deadly than has ever plagued the Earth before. However, once the Darkness adds her own special ingredient to the mix, the results are even more horrific than he could have ever dreamed of. Finally he has the fear and respect he has craved all his life. Though things soon spiral out of control as all begin to succumb to the dark disease, and no one is safe from its affects. Soon, Pestilence finds himself alone and, for the first time, without his brothers by his side. Will he be able to undo the anarchy he has caused, or will he too fall at the hands of his own power?**

 **I'm dedicating and giving all my thanks to PrawnNetwork, who gave me the prompt for this, and who without this story would never have been created, so thank you for all the help you've given me and I hope this is to your liking.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with, or of Supernatural.**

 _In the beginning, there was God. Or it could have been Death. There were so many variations now, that even Death no longer remembered who was older. Either way he had been around since the first star fizzled out of existence, and long before many of the oldest deities. He watched as time passed and Gods began to create and destroy life. He watched as God created the leviathan and cast them into purgatory and tried again with Heaven and His angels; as man took his first steps on Earth and as Lucifer became jealous and fell for his disobedience. He watched as man learned skills and told stories; as demons and monsters were born, bring more darkness to a suddenly imperfect world. He had watched all this, simply reaping the souls that faded like the stars, never giving more than a passing glance to the world around him._

 _For years he watched, never naming the nagging feeling that gnawed at his being. He never realised there was even a name for it until the first solitary human raised his head to the skies and screamed, "I'm so alone." Loneliness. It was laughable that Death could feel alone, but here he was following in the footsteps of a mere mortal, and instead of shouting to the whole sky, he chose one singular star, burning brighter than the rest, and whispered his darkest secret to it; he was more alone than any would believe._

 _After that night he carried on with his duties, not paying another thought to his secret. He carried on this way until fate struck him at full force, he suddenly found himself with a companion, a child almost, that had found him. He never realised, but despite having everything they could have ever wanted and more, the Gods of this world were never satisfied, and always hungered for more, craved something that could never be obtained. From all this energy, a new being was born: Famine. A sickly thin, almost starved, looking child had approached him, his bones so sharp that he was sure that it would pierce the child's paper thin skin. Famine's eyes were those of a scared and terrified child that had no one to turn to, and Death had pitied him, recognising his own pain reflected in the child's eyes, and so he took him under his wing and raised him like he would a brother._

 _They were not together for long before War was born from the hatred and desire to destroy that had corrupted the Gods and lesser beings alike, turning them against each other. Again, he had welcomed the child, despite being weary at first. He was concerned at War's violent and barbaric nature that seemed to mimic the nature of the wars that were taking place, however was relieved to see that as War grew and matured, so did those on Earth, and the battle methods became more advanced and civilised. He wouldn't lie though, with his new brothers he was working overtime and reaping more souls than he had in the previous millennia's._

 _It wasn't until both Famine and War had grown and left, that Death began to feel regret. He realised to late the mistakes he had made with trying to raise his brothers. Admittedly he had tried his best and all three had got on relatively well, introducing each other to new things (Death would never be able to repay Famine for showing him the delights of food), and Death felt that both would perform their roles with care and precision, however he felt that he could have done more, and guided them to avert many of the mishaps that had transpired._

 _Man was still young and naive, clueless as a new born babe, when Death was given a second chance. He had begun to reap souls that had died from a cause that he had never witnessed before. It was like something microscopic had attacked the humans, and invaded from the inside until the battle had left them a worn out and completely lifeless husk. He'd be lying if he said that he wasn't intrigued._

 _It was on quite an insignificant morning that he, quite literally, stumbled across the cause of these new deaths. He had come to collect the soul of another deceased when he had found a young child, as pale and sickly as Famine, yet as angry and powerful as War. The child had glared at the dead body with such a mixture of hatred and confusion, that Death almost felt pity for the child._

 _At that precise moment, Death realised that the child was not mortal, and was in fact just like him. That was why he had compared him to Famine and War, because they were one in the same. The child then noticed him and, unlike the others, showed fear. Fear of Death. Fear of what was unknown._

 _Again he took this child under his care and protection, this time spending more time teaching and raising the child. He had created Reapers to delegate some of his work to, so that he could spend more time with the child. He was determined that this time, he would get it right. This time, he would raise his brother and guide him so that he would never make the same mistakes that any of them had._

 _Someday, man would call them The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse, but for now they were just four brothers. Death, Famine, War and Pestilence; the ones who brought misery and suffering to all of mankind._

 **This is a little bit different to what I usually write and I've never wrote about the four horseman before, so I'm a little bit nervous about this. Please leave me a review and give me some feedback as to whether or not you like it so far, and hopefully I will update and post the next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

 _ **Present Day**_

Glancing at the landscape that he had observed for many millennia, he could not help but marvel at the way it had changed so much over those years. He marvelled at the more subtle changes and the more glaringly obvious ones. The way man had manipulated it and changed it. Growing and nurturing his progress from it, creating the most impressive of structures across its fertile land.

 _The way man had destroyed it._

It wasn't often that Pestilence felt demoralized and overpowered by man, but today was one of those days.

 _As many people survive cancer as die from it._

He was furious with the way that technology had progressed, making treatments more effective. He had been so proud of his creation, it was his greatest disease since he unleashed the Plague upon the world, but now those pesky humans that he so loathed were on the verge of besting him at his own game once again.

 _Perhaps it's time to up the stakes a bit,_ he thought with a smirk. The question was though, how would he do that? He'd always tried to be creative and artistic with his inventions, yet for some reason he had seemed to have lost some of that flare in his work. Perhaps he should step back from making a terminal disease, make a nice little contagious nuisance that could lead on to something more. _Yes maybe that was the answer…_

The cold shiver that rattled his spine was what made him aware that he was no longer alone. At first, he expected it to be a simple mortal, a hiker who perhaps strayed beyond the designated path, however the when the icy chill did not dispel, he knew instantly the identity of his companion.

"Hello brother," he smiled, choosing to not yet turn around. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"It has indeed." The voice said. "I'm glad to see you've recovered after your encounter with the Winchesters."

He felt his lip curl back into a sneer as he thought of what they had done to him, to his brothers, to save mankind from the inevitable. _All except one._ "No thanks to you." His voice was filled with controlled rage.

"I did what was necessary. We are not simply there to entertain a jealous child during his tantrum."

"And why not entertain him? After all, he would have given us the world." Pestilence swept his arms out, gesturing to glistening city before them.

"Until it was destroyed and mankind was all but wiped out." His brother said with reason. "We need mankind to survive and you know it, without them we will cease to exist."

"You wouldn't." He spat back with venom.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But we still need them. What Lucifer intended us to do defied all that our kind is, what we stand for. We are our own masters and belong to no other."

"Then why do we restrain ourselves for the sake of these _humans._ Why not show our power at its greatest and most full?" He finally turned to face his brother, setting eyes on him for the first time in…years.

Death.

He hadn't changed. Admittedly he now wore a new vessel, and clothing said vessel wore had changed too, but he was still the same brother he had always been. He could see beyond the skin he wore, could see the horrors of his true form that lurked just beneath the surface.

"Because," Death answered in the same solemn tone that caressed all his words. "The greatest show of power is not to let it run rampage, but to control and temper it."

"But we are becoming virtually ineffective." Pestilence shot back. "They are coming up with cures and preventions for the pitiful amount of diseases I am allowed to spread amongst them. They band together to help clench the hunger of those more needy, and what happened to all those gruesome and blood thirsty battles that used to soak the land? It won't be long before they find a way to conquer you and overcome their greatest fear that is death."

Death seemed to consider this for a moment before he spoke. "Nothing is truly immortal, not even I. And although they may be starting to cure one type of hunger, they are still starving, for something else entirely. There are still wars, many in fact, but their methods have become more sophisticated and less barbaric. And as for your diseases," his lip curled into a minute smile. "There are still many out there which mankind has no cure or prevention for, ones which they fear most profoundly."

"But it's not enough." Pestilence whispered, almost brokenly. "I want a disease that is so beautiful yet deadly, it will leave all of creation trembling in terror and in awe. I want to create something so powerful that it will pull me from the shadows, so all will know and fear the very thought of me."

"Are you so blind to see that you already have all that?"

"No I don't" Turning his back on Death, he the land before him once again. "But I will do, I can promise you that."

"You are beginning to walk down the same treacherous path that Lucifer did all those years ago."

Turning to face him again with a look of questioning, Pestilence asked "Why did you come? What is your reason for seeking me out?"

"Your brothers were worried about you." Death held Pestilence's gaze, unwilling to back down. "They told me that you have been acting distant recently, that every time they see you they can practically feel the anger rolling off you. I came to see for myself if this were true and, if so, to find out why."

"You would have known if you had been around."

Death looked pained by this. "I had to lie low. After my last encounter with Dean Winchester, I had to step back for a while." When Pestilence gave no reply, he stepped closer to him and added, "Where did I go wrong? I thought I had raised you well, done a better job this time around, but your anger tells me otherwise."

"I'm not that child who needed you to protect me from myself. I know my own strength now." Pestilence turned away for the finale time. "You still treat me as though I am that child but I will prove to you that I am not."

"You will always be my little brother, no matter what." Death whispered, "But the only person you have to prove anything to, is to yourself." And then he was gone, leaving no trace at all, as though he were never there.

Left alone again, Pestilence gazed out with unseeing eyes and mulled over his discussion with his eldest brother.

 _You will always be my little brother, no matter what._

Somehow, the words spoken that were meant to comfort him had the opposite effect. They riled him up and made him even more frustrated.

 _The only person you have to prove anything to, is to yourself._

And prove he would. He was unsure how, but he would prove his worth. Prove that he was just as powerful, if not more so, than his brothers.

 _You still treat me as though I am that child but I will prove to you that I am not._

The question was though, how?

 **I hope that this chapter was alright, and please review to let me know what you thought.**


End file.
